The invention relates to a delivery pipe for the transport of solids.
Such a delivery pipe is part of the state of the art as disclosed by, e.g., DE 198 09 529 C2. This delivery pipe has two wear rings arranged in succession in the region of the coupling collar on the inlet side.
Delivery pipes are widely used in the pipeline of concrete-distribution rigs of mobile concrete pumps. Besides the pumping capacity and delivery rate of the pump, important criteria of a mobile concrete pump are the reach height and/or the reaching area of the distributor rig, and here, in turn, a great wear resistance of the pipeline.
Naturally, in operation, the delivery pipes are subject to wear phenomena. Increased wear is observed in particular on the inlet side of the pipe body of a delivery pipe. This wear is disproportionately higher than the wear in the remaining area of a delivery pipe.
In order to reduce the wear on the inlet-side end of the delivery pipe, DE 197 35 335 C2 provides on the inlet-side end for a coupling collar which is wider than the coupling collar arranged on the outlet-side end.
EP 1 653 140 A1 discloses a double-layer delivery pipe with integrated wear rings at the pipe ends.